academia alice
by misato-sakura123
Summary: hola! este es el primer fic que hare, se trata de gakuen alice, contare un poco la historia del principio para que luego no se confundan... y tratare darles mas... amor! :D este es mi manga/anime preferido!... la historia se centra en mikan y natsume... pero primero lo primero... contare todo desde un principio ;) desde ya! gracias por leer este fic!
1. el comienzo

Este es mi primer fic! Estoy nerviosísima! Espero que les guste!

Este manga/anime no son mios (claro que no!). Le pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi!

Comienzo

Hola! Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura, tengo 10 años y voy a 5 grado de primaria en un colegio apartado de la ciudad.

En el pueblo que vivo no hay más de 200 habitantes (todas las personas se conocen), y la primaria es la única que se ubica en este pueblo. Yo vivo con mi abuelo, te preguntaras "que hay de tus padres?", mi abuelo me dijo que ellos están en el cielo y de desde ahí me guían en mi camino.

Mi mejor amiga se llama hotaru imai, ella siempre es distante, pero siempre me comprende y suele ser muy atenta.

Recuerdos de mikan:  
Esa niña nueva se cree la gran cosa (hotaru) solo porque nadie la conoce se hace la interesante!... seguro que es una baka de primera -_**piensa mikan**_-

-Se le acerca Hotaru-

Hola, mi nombre es hotaru y necesito una pareja para ir a un concurso –_**levanta folleto**_ (dice: concurso anual de canto y baile anual! "Premio para los ganadores- un vale de comida gratis para un año!")- quieres participar conmigo?

Esta chica es lo máximo! –_**Piensa mikan**_- claro que acepto! – _**contesta muy emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos**_.

(Claro que ganamos el concurso! :D)

Fin de recuerdos-

Y desde entonces jamás nos separamos devuelta!

Pero hoy me he enterado que hotaru se va a través de una carta enviada por tortuga-correo (un invento de hotaru) y no sabrá cuando vuelve!

Cuando me entere que se iría corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar al lugar en donde la recogerían, y trate de hacerla razonar!... no quería que se fuera así, sin una fiesta y sin promesas de que me escribirá o de que me recordaría.

Pero fue inútil… ella tenía que irse y me dijo que no se retractaría… solo me dio un abrazo y me dijo que me echaría de menos… que cuando me sintiera sola le escribiera! Que haría lo posible para contestarme… y que no me olvide que cuando lloro me veo muy fea!

Cuando vi el auto marcharse sentí que en el se iba gran parte de mis sonrisas, pero debía entender que yo no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Desde ese momento en el que ella se fue… pase medio año enviándole una carta cada 3 días… y me respondió luego de 6 meses – la carta decía: "aquí hace mucho calor!, cuando me envíes otra carta, envíame una sandía… atte.: Hotaru Imai."- Como puede ser tan insensible!.

Un día me dispuse a olvidar a hotaru como ella me olvido a mí… pero escuche rumores que al colegio a donde iba hotaru era como una prisión de máxima seguridad, me dio miedo pensar que mi mejor amiga estaba presa en esa tal escuela "Alice"…

Unos segundos luego de escuchar sobre esa escuela… decidí ir a tomar aire para recomponer mis fuerzas… pero al salir escuche una voz conocida!... era la madre de mi mejor amiga…

Lo que escuche fue que hotaru estaba donando el dinero ganado de la beca escolar Alice, a nuestra escuela… pero también escuche que la madre decía que los de la academia le sacaron lo que más amaba…

Yo al escuchar esto confirme que la escuela de verdad era un lugar peligroso! Del cual iria a salvar a mi mejor amiga!

Continuara...


	2. Encuentros y pruebas?

Cap. 2: Encuentros y pruebas?

Narrado por mikan:

Decidí escaparme de casa a la noche y viajar a Tokio para ir a la tal "academia Alice". Viaje más de 4 horas pero ya estoy en la puerta…

Narrado por Narumi:

Mi nombre es Narumi y soy un profesor de la academia Alice, una escuela en la que se reúnen a personas con un "don innato, ósea Alice, el mío es el de las feromonas humanas (todas las personas, no importa sexo y/o edad, ellos obedecen lo que les digo). Antes de ser un profesor, fui un alumno problemático de esta misma escuela, por razones personales me he convertido en profesor :D.

Esta mañana me han informado de una "fuga" de un estudiante, yo era el profesor a cargo del alumno que intenta escapar… por ende fui a la salida del colegio para espera al desobediente…

Cuando de repente vi a una niña que me parecía algo conocida, ella trataba de entrar a la academia y dos malditos pecadores :'( se quisieron aprovechar de su inocencia para secuestrarla!.

Cuando vi esta escena, obviamente interrumpí… pero tuve que usar mi Alice para que estas personas me hicieran caso… pero cuando lo utilice con la niña (que por cierto me dijo que se llamaba Mikan), y no hizo efecto!... por lo que me di cuenta que esta niña, obviamente, tiene un Alice. Cuando empecé a hablar con ella, por supuesto que le sugerí que entrara a la academia conmigo (no podía dejar escapar a este preciado e único don innato!).

Ella estaba tan feliz!. Cuando le doy la mano para entrar al colegio, explota la puerta y confirma la sospecha de fuga…

Entre el humo vi unos ojos carmesí y pelo negro brillante, esa persona no era otra más que cara Natsume Hyuga, uno de los estudiantes estrella y más problemático del colegio entero. Con su Alice del fuego hizo explotar la puerta de la entrada, haciendo volar por los aires a Mikan.

Al ver esta situación tuve que reprender inmediatamente a Natsume con mi Alice, haciendo que se desmayara.

Narrado por Mikan.

Al ver al profesor Narumi besar la frente a ese chico y desmayarlo, pensé que en verdad estaba en un gran peligro, pero recordar a Hotaru hizo que mi corazón le hiciera caso omiso a mi miedo!. Al rato que entre a la sala de espera, narumi me pidió cuidar a ese chico, llamado Natsume.

Cuando Narumi se fue… mis nervios aumentaron, al rato entro un tal Misaki-sensei tomado un palo con clavos buscando a Narumi!... al principio grite con fuerza pero cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo bajo el palo y se disculpó pero le pedí compañía por un rato, hablamos sobre Narumi y me hizo pensar que no era malo, solo necesitaba proteger a Natsume para que "los de arriba" no le dieran un castigo tan malo…

Cuando Misaki se fue me sentía más tranquila y al ver la cara de Natsume algo herida (un poco cortada) decidí utilizar una banda adhesiva que tenía por si acaso. Tenía la cara y pelo tan suave que me hizo sentir algo nerviosa! Al terminar de ponerle la banda en su pera, note que él me estaba mirando! No sabía que decirle… él se sentó y me pregunto quién era, yo me quede callada por los nervios.

Narrado por Natsume

En ese momento… sentí unas manos cálidas que rociaban mi rostro, cuando abrí mis ojos vi a una chica… con un aspecto algo infantil, ósea… que edad tiene para utilizar esas coletas tan infantiles!...

Ella al ver que la estaba mirando se quedó completamente callada… lo que me hizo molestar y le dije que si no me decía, le prendería fuego su pelo… ella siguió callada mirando a la nada, por ende utilice mi Alice, lo que no funciono, me pregunte dentro de mi "porque será?... seguro que es por qué me canse ¬_¬". Me le tire encima y la amenace para que me dijera quien era... en lo cual ella reacciono y empezó a gritar por ayuda... en ese momento entra por la ventana mi mejor amigo de infancia Ruka (Alice: feromonas animales.) Me pregunto quién era ella… yo le dije que no sabía, ya que no deja de gritar y lloriquear.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a sacarle la pollera e irme! Entro Narumi (obviamente no pude sacarle la pollera, maldito Narumi!) y con ruka salimos corriendo por las ventanas (No sin antes decirle a esa chica: nos vemos luego lunares!)... al tirarnos de la ventana, sentimos los gritos de la chica.

Narrado por Narumi:

Al entrar y ver a natsume sobre mikan tratando sacarle la pollera fue… aterrador!

Cuando intente utilizar mi Alice, Natsume y Ruka saltaron por la ventana! No podía consolar a Mikan, hasta que le mostré su uniforme y se olvidó al instante!. Le dije que empezaría las clases en ese mismo instante y que la única prueba que tenía era llevarse bien con su clase! Ella sonrió dándome las gracias!

Los representantes del grupo 5° B entraron en búsqueda de la nueva alumna, para mi sorpresa, la subdelegada Hotaru Imai es la persona que Mikan venía a buscar. La verdad no se nota que sean amigas ya que Hotaru la ignoro hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la primaria cuando Hotaru hablo con Mikan, se dejó abrazar y entraron juntas a su nueva clase.


End file.
